Master
by PamaChan
Summary: Sequel to Pet: Kiba and Neji are head over heals for each other, but some shocking news is going to change that, plus the Akatsuki and begining to make there move. but where does neji play into all of this? M for Smut,Sexy Sasoriness and other yummy stuff


"Faster, Hanabi-Sama" The Longer haired brunette ordered as he stood in his defense pose. His younger cousin jumped and kicked his arm, turning she landing a hit to his leg causing him to topple over.

Neji hit the ground with a thud. He blinked, realizing what happened he laughed softly and flipped over on his back.

"Nii-San, Am I getting better?" Hanabi asked as she sat down next to the laughing male. The older Hyuuga calmed down and said lifting himself on to his elbows. "Of course"

"T-Then…" The younger girl blushed softly and messed with her fingers slightly. Neji flinched and stood up, panicking somewhat.

"N-Now Hanabi-Sama, Remember I already talked to you about this." Hanabi stood up and stomped her foot.

"Why Not!?" The younger girl's eyes threatened to produce water. Neji rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"First of all, I'm six years older than you-" Hanabi cut him off and stated. "It's only five and half." The older male's eye twitched.

Neji sighed, this was gonna get out sooner or later anyway. He took a deep breath and gulped. Hanabi raised an eyebrow when the older Hyuuga spoke.

"Hanabi-Sama, It's not that you're not pretty or anything, I don't like girls." He turned to look at his younger cousin. She blinked surprised and 'ohh'd.

_Finally she understands-_

"I get it, you like older women huh? No matter I'll grow up to be as curvy as Nee-chan and then you'll have to marry me" Before the older male could respond Hanabi and waved and ran out of the Kendo room.

Neji smacked himself in the forehead and cursed softly, trying to ignore Kiba who was laughing his ass of in the back of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kiba, I'm done" Neji called as he came out of the shower, wearing his pajamas and a towel on his head. He rubbed the towel, drying his long straight hair as he walked out of the bathroom.

Before he could take two steps out of the bathroom, The Inuzuka grabbed his and pushed him back in; attaching his lips to the smaller male's neck.

"K-Kiba" The Hyuuga blushed soft pink as the demon slid his tongue under his chin. Kiba bite softly on Neji's lower lip and locked eyes with the Hyuuga's. The long haired brunette could read every speck of lust and hunger behind the dark eyes of the Inuzuka.

"I've been holding back all week" Kiba admitted breathless before he kissed the Hyuuga. It was a kiss filled with affection instead of lust, which Neji had expected. The demon snaked his arms around the long haired brunette's waist and pulled him closer, Neji set his hands on the taller male's shoulders and kissed back tenderly.

Kiba broke the kiss and nuzzled his head in the neck of his lover. "I need to tell you something. But I really don't want to."

The Hyuuga replied softly. "You can tell me."

"Y-you know what a Hybrid is right?" Kiba asked, Neji remembered the demon calling Sasuke that.

"Sasuke was one right?" The Inuzuka nodded against the long haired brunette's shoulder before continuing.

"A hybrid is created when a Human and A demon give birth to a child. A-And…" The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow in uncertainty but the doorbell rang causing the Inuzuka to stop. He released the long haired brunette and watched as he smiled softly and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello." Neji called as he answered the door. Then he found himself dangling several feet off the ground

"Neji! My youthful, Energetic Worker. I've brought someone to see you!" The Hyuuga blinked as his old teacher set him down. His lavender eyes wander to the large circle of vans and people with camera's that had gathered around his house.

"Ahem." The longhaired male's pupils decreased in size as he looked who was standing next to Gai. Kiba's mouth fell slightly; the man looked like an older version of Neji, but no headband.

The younger Hyuuga quickly fell to his knees and bowed, the gesture made Kiba's eye twitched in slight jealousy.

"Neji. I had Gai show me where you lived, because I had lost your address and Hanabi refused to tell me." The younger long haired brunette kept his face to the ground and he replied.

"Yes, Hiashi-Sama" A girl's voice gasped softly as the female walked over to Neji. The Inuzuka then realized they all had the same eye color.

_Are they his family member, like Hanabi-chan?_

"Father don't let him bow to you, He's equal to any other Hyuuga." The girl sat next to the young long haired male and made Neji sit up.

"H-Hinata-Sama." The younger male Hyuuga smiled softly and smiled little."Good morning Neji-Nii-san."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hope the tea is to your liking, Hiashi-Sama" The older Hyuuga nodded and took a sip from the cup. Hinata sat next to Neji and smiled softly, Kiba was glaring at Hiashi making the younger long haired Hyuuga hold back a laugh.

"Now, I've come to discus something with you, Neji" Said Hyuuga blinked and asked.

"What is it, Hiashi-Sama?" The older Hyuuga lifted a finger and pointed at the Inuzuka.

"Who's He?" Both Neji and Kiba's eye widened in surprise. "Y-Y-You can see Kiba?!"

Hiashi smirked and sat back in his chair. "Do I look stupid to you; I've had my share of adventures too. So I'll ask again, who's he?"

"Kiba Inuzuka." The demon answered, Hinata looked confused as she looked around the room. "Who father?"

"Hinata-Sama, touch this" Neji held his wrist out to his younger cousin, she ran her finger over it and Kiba became visible.

"He wasn't there before." Hinata stated bewildered.

"I'll explain later-" The younger long haired Hyuuga said before Hiashi cut him off.

"Stay away from my Nephew; this is your only warning." Kiba smirked and replied cockily.

"And if I don't big guy?" Hiashi returned the smirk to Neji and Hinata's surprise and threatened. "You think you're the only demon don't you."

Hiashi lifted his hair away from his ear, revealing a black colored rod through the top of his right ear lobe.

"H-H-Hachibi-Sama's symbol?" Kiba stuttered amazed, he quickly looked worried and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "P-Please excuse my rudeness."

_Hachibi?_

Neji raised an eyebrow as he stood up. He walked over to his uncle and held a hand out. "May I?"

Hiashi nodded and Neji left his finger touch the cool metal. Turning his head around to look in the room, he saw no one that wasn't there before.

"Then where's your demon, Hiashi-Sama?" the older man point to the kitchen.

Its door swung open and a familiar blonde stepped out, smirking.

"Deidara-San!" Neji smiled and walked over to the taller blonde. Kiba froze and growled slightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We'll visit again, Nii-san." Hinata said as they walked into the crowd of reporters screaming.

"Hiashi-san, what's your business's next move?!"

"Hinata-chan, How's your relation with your husband?!" and many other questions the younger long haired male couldn't catch. He waved to Deidara as he held the door for Hiashi and Hinata. They blonde winked and waved back softly.

"I don't trust that uncle of yours." Kiba admitted ad leaned against the wall next to Neji. "Because he has a demon?"

"That fact he has a demon doesn't shock me, it's who his demon is that makes me uneasy."

Neji tilted his head slightly and asked. "Deidara-san? Why?"

"Deidara is…" Kiba shook his head slightly, if he told Neji too much it would be bad. "Let's just say I'm getting a bad vive from him."

_Damn Akatsuki_

Kiba glared as the blonde smirked at him, before getting in the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't you think the real Hyuugas'll notice there faces are all over the news about a place they never went to?" Deidara asked as he sat next to Sasori.

"Neji didn't notice. If I have to I'll deal with the others." The Hiashi and Hinata dolls sat lifeless next to Sasori as the redhead laughed softly.

_Almost…I'm so close…we only need Neji and we can stage to full attack…_

* * *

**COMMENT AND FAV PLZ!!!!!**

How's that a start to' Master', How you like it. Gomen it took so long!

**Special announcement:** **send in any requests for any pairing from Naruto or any other anime and I'll send it to L~uke, He's been in a writing mood lately so he said to send him requests. PLEASE SEND, REMEMBER ANY ANIME. If L~UKE APROVES HE'LL WRITE YOU YOUR OWN ONE**_**-SHOT!!!!**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**~*~*~*~**_


End file.
